


Back Together

by honestchick



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Family, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestchick/pseuds/honestchick
Summary: Lorna and Marcos reunite.





	Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW this will not actually happen and I just really need a fix-it alright. Don't judge! I know it sucks, sorry about that

“Our daughter needs more than love,” Lorna tells him and avoids eye contact with Marcos.

“Lorna, that’s a damn lie. Our daughter only needs love from her family, so she can know we will always be there for her. When it comes to love, it also comes with support too. There will be bad situations, but we as a family will be there to protect each other and back her up. Do you want you and Dawn to stay in this damn room forever? I know you are scared! Scared that there will never be a change, guess what? I’m scared too, but I know we can do this. We can do this together. Lorna, I love both of you. Please, I beg of you please, come with me. Family and love is the most important thing ever,” Marcos argues with so much passion. He refuses to leave without his family, not without a fight. He has them in hands reach, literally. He turns to Andy. “That goes for you too. Your family has been miserable and broken without you.” Andy looks down ashamed. Andy thinks back to his family moments running around his head and that taunts him every day. Andy misses his parent’s lectures even though he hated the lectures; he just knew that they cared about him. He misses having squabbles with Lauren. The Frosts walk in sync.

“Time for you to go!” they demand.

“You honestly want to be stuck here with these people. I know you want a change, I do to. But with using your powers like this will only bring fear. Just know that vengeance and hatred will consume you and it will eat you alive,” Marcos says. The Frosts get impatient.

“Time for you to go!” they state again with their eyes glowing blue. Marcos tries to fight it, but he feels his feet moving without his knowledge. Then, everything goes downhill. She hears Reeva’s sonic scream bouncing off the walls. Dawn starts crying. Lorna rushes to Dawn, but she hears Marcos shouting for her. Andy closes his eyes taking a chance knowing he might get hurt or die, he doesn’t stand a chance, but he has to try. He’s behind Reeva and sees the Frosts fighting Marcos. He raises his hand and flies Reeva to the wall with so much force to make sure she gets knocked out. Reeva goes flying through the wall, breaking it in the process. Oops, not what he was going for, but that’ll work. The Frosts look at Andy in shock.

“You traitor!” The Frosts hisses. Their eyes glow, but before they can do anything, they are strapped though the walls by the anything metal. Marcos and Andy turn seeing Lorna green hovering over her hands full of power. She has their hands cuffed, eyes closed shut, and their mouth closed shut so they can’t try to do anything funny. Her hands fall to her sides and she looks at what she has done.

“Let’s go! Grab whatever and we are leaving!” Marcos demands. In three minutes tops, they have a couple of bags and the baby heading out the building. As they head outside, alarms are blaring. “Shit! Shit!” Marcos breaks a window of the car and unlocks it. In the process, Lorna destroys the security cameras that surround the buildings outside. They head inside and Marcos hot-wires a car.

In the matter of seconds, Andy has Dawn strapped in the car seat and sitting by her side.

“What did I do?” Lorna asks out of nowhere. She just became an enemy of Reeva. They are going to track them down.

“You are with family now is what,” Marcos replies, taking a turn. They drive for a good ten minutes before they decide to ditch the car. They take another car and destroy the license plate before driving it. “We’re almost there.”

Lorna and Andy are anxious. They aren’t going be accepted back so easily. They left their team, family. They are still questioning what they did. They had a room, bed, food, pretty much everything to survive just to come back to very little. However, they weren’t happy. It’s funny. Even though they are back to having very little, they will be happier here and to back. Their thoughts are interrupted once Marcos stops the car.

“We’ll ditch the car here and walk to the shelter,” Marcos advices. They nod ok. They carry their stuff out the car and walk for a good ten to fifteen minutes. Marcos opens the door. Here they are.

~

Lorna is watching Dawn as she sleeps. Marcos walks in and smiles knowing his family are back. He just came back from taking Andy to his family.  The Struckers reunion was full of tears and questions which Marcos answered for them.

“Do you think I made the wrong decision?” Lorna asks feeling Marcos’ presence. Marcos scoffs.

“Are you really asking me that?” Marcos questions. Of course the answer is no. “Babe, I’m happy that you are back. You don’t know how much this means to me. You made the right decision and I’m glad you made it.”

“I know, I know. I just…they are going to track us down, I don’t know why, but I think I’m the key plan that they needed. Now that I’m gone, they are going to do everything in their power to get me back,” Lorna advises. Marcos wraps his arms around her waist and Lorna closes her eyes, missing his touch. She cherishes this, not wanting to leave or even think about leaving.

“We’ll get through this together because babe I’m not letting any of you guys leave without a damn fight,” Marcos assures and Lorna smiles. She turns around and does something that’s she been yearning for, she pulls him in for a kiss. Marcos lips collide with hers passionately. Lorna pulls away and whispers, “Together.” They smile as they press their foreheads together. They look into each other’s eyes and know that they will be alright. They are together again.


End file.
